The Human Tissue and Pathology Core has been an essential facility of the KCI for more than a decade. The Core provides investigators in the KCI with thousands of human tissue samples necessary for research purposes. The Core facility is charged with harvest, storage, and transfer of fresh and frozen human tissue samples for investigative purposes, within the established rules of the Human Investigation Committee and HIPPA. In addition, a complete and accurate pathological diagnosis including staging and grading parameters is available for subsets of the collection;ancillary studies are performed and are accessible. These functions have expanded recently with the acquisition of a laser microdissection system and tissue microarray construction equipment and the incorporation of additional services such as case identification by diagnostic categories with the ability to retrieve pathology material from Pathology Department files, histology processing, and immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization. Multiple funded investigators in the Proteases and Cancer, Breast Cancer, Developmental Therapeutics, Popluation Studies and Prevention, and Molecluar Biology and HumanGenetics Programs utilize the services of the Core and have scientific collaborations with Core investigators.